On our way
by WingRose
Summary: When you have so little time to live, what do you live for? Bella is fading away and Edward just found himself, can they find happiness in such a short time? AU  It's a story where anything can surprise you
1. First Impressions

**Hi, I know I am suppose to be writing and letting my beta edit, but this idea came over me while hearing a song which inspired me, actually it was the video. **

**I am working with my beta so my other stories are on their way. I deleted Reviews because there were no reviews and I didn't know how to continue.**

**I hope you'll like this story. It will be short no more than three chapters. Because, well I have other stories too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in anyway. The plot is mine. **

**A/N: Listen with the song Blush (Only you) by Plumb and see the video Blush by False Hope (link on my profile) **

**Thank, Rose**

**

* * *

**

On our way

First Impressions

I remember that a person told me something once. That sometimes our wishes don't come true. But that means there is an exception. I hoped that it would be me and here I am, being the exception.

This is my story of how I fell in love with Edward Cullen.

One day, I really don't remember which day was it. Because really who remembers the day they met the one who will make them fall in love? I sure didn't.

It was a rainy day, in the little town of Forks, Washington. I know because, when it rains its normal. Charlie had already gone to the police station and I was on my way to school.

It's had been five years since I moved with my father after my mother Renée remarried. When I arrived my best friend Alice was waving and when I waved back. It was then that something or some_one _had caught my eye, a boy with bronze hair, slumped shoulders and penetrating green eyes was looking directly at me.

And there it was…a smile that could brighten every day of my life.

Alice pushed him out of my eye sight and rolled her eyes. I looked down and smiled.

It had stopped raining by the time I got there; Alice went to my side and tugged my arm, because I was still in Pretty Boy's trance.

"**Bella**" Alice yelled at me. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

The pretty boy was gone, nowhere in sight… I felt empty, for the first time. The school bell rang and Alice was talking the whole time but, I was in another world.

"Bella?" a male voice said. I looked up and snapped out of my trance.

"Jasper, what's up?"

"So you wake up to my boyfriend's voice and not mine?" Alice said going inside the classroom.

"His is more calm, yours is plain scary," I said opening my book to today's chapter.

"HA HA HA, very funny" Alice said going to a laughing Jasper's side.

As the day went on, I never saw the pretty boy again not even at lunch. _Maybe he doesn't go to school here._ I thought. Or he could be a figment of my imagination. But…he was so hot! I can't imagine that. I am not capable of imagining _that_. The image of Pretty Boy flashed in front of my eyes.

When school came to its end, Alice was waiting in front of my truck. Leaning against the door and then Jasper came in with Rosalie and lean next to her.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked.

"You, ah duh!"

Jasper smiled at me and Rose rolled her eyes. I opened my truck once Alice moved out of the way.

Alice got into the car. I looked at her confused.

"I am going with you. Jasper and Rose have a thing with their parents,"

"Oh, got it," I looked outside the window and gave them a 'good luck' both smiled at me and went to Jasper's car. When Jasper left the parking lot, there was a silver Volvo and Pretty Boy leaning against it. His eyes locked on mine and I couldn't help but to flash a smile. He smiled too and unlocked his passenger door, picked up an notebook wrote something and showed it to me.

'Hello, my name is Edward Cullen'

It was written in a perfect calligraphy font. I went for my backpack and search for my own notebook and written down. 'Hello, my name is Bella'' but when I went to show it to him, he and his car were no longer there. I couldn't help but to frown as I search the parking lot.

Alice frowns and threw the notebook into the floor.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Don't get associated with him. You have been warned," Alice spat at me. I huffed but in the whole drive back home. I couldn't help but to wondered, what Alice and Edward had between then.

It took me awhile to actually notice both of them are Cullen, were they siblings? I only met Emmet and I just came to the conclusion he was her only brother.

On our way home, Alice's mood change to a happy one and ask me if we could go to the mall Saturday and have fun. I said yes since with Alice since there is no going against her. Alice told me

We arrived to the curve, Alice told me to leave her here today because she wanted to walk for a while. I told her no, because if someone killed her it would be on me and I wasn't about to let that happen. Alice kept insisting but I kept saying no. She was starting to get irritated, but before arriving to her front porch she told me.

"Don't get involve. Please," she said looking out the window and as I parked the truck in front of her house. I saw the silver Volvo parked in the garage.

"Alice…I have to go," I said to her staring at the car, sitting there, perhaps even mocking me. Alice warned me…and that wasn't a good thing.

"I am sorry," she said while she stepped down.

"Some things are not meant to be, are they?" She simply shrugged.

I drove away and arrived home. I put my iPod on the speakers and press play. The song "Strange and Beautiful" by Aqualung started playing. I started making dinner, when Charlie arrived everything was done, we eat in complete silence. After dinner he went to his game and I went to my room.

As I sat I couldn't help myself wondered happy images about Edward and me. He leaning against his car laughing because of something I did. Alice waving good bye as she and Jasper disappear finally accepting my relationship with Edward Cullen. I couldn't stop saying name or thinking about him. He was like no other I have ever met and that was the thing, _I_ didn't know _him _or viceversa.

I just hoped he wasn't all looks that would majorly disappoint me.

I fell asleep and dreamt of Edward Cullen, but he was silent. He only flashed about a million of smiles at me and that's the part I remember, imagine the rest.

I was woken up by the sound of my phone; it was Alice sending me a text informing me she and Emmet weren't going to school today.

I texted back, asking her why and that it is alright as long as nothing bad happen. After a few minutes she didn't answer back. I was worried, because Alice never skipped a message even if she had to lie. I decided to come a visit her after school if not before.

Jasper was there pacing in front of my usual spot.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" He looked up and went a hugged me and told me 'good morning'. I couldn't see Rose either.

"It's Alice, she didn't spoke to me yesterday. Or today," Then my phone chirped.

'Tell him. I love him and nothing is going to happen - A'

_Wow, talk about perfect timing. _

I showed him the text which made him content but not fully satisfied. I tugged him and reassured him (and me) that everything was alright. I didn't see the silver Volvo today, but I hoped I wouldn't, if seeing it meant losing my best friend. But Edward Cullen couldn't leave my thoughts.

Jasper had lunch with me and I asked him about Rosalie. He told me that she had to go to New York with their mom for some gathering and they had chosen her to be the planner, and that apparently he had forgotten to tell me that she would be calling me tonight. But I couldn't blame him, his thoughts were preoccupied.

School ended and I caught Jasper before he left.

"I am going to the Cullen's," I informed him

"Don't go. She said she is alright," he growl looking at the wheel.

"That makes me want to go even more," I left him and went running to my truck. I saw Jasper running towards me but when he knew he couldn't catch me. He went back to his car and his was out my sight.

When I arrived at the house, her car was there, Carlisle's Mercedes and Emmet's Jeep. The silver Volvo that belonged to Edward was outside the garage, like if it didn't belong to the others…maybe it didn't.

I stepped out of my car and go to the front entrance. As the doorbell sounded, I waited patiently and Jasper's car swirled in next to mine.

"Bella, don't go inside!" Jasper yelled at me.

I knocked hard on the door, once, twice maybe even six times. But no one answered.

"I know you are in-," Jasper took me by the waist and dragged me to his car, trying to juggle me and opening the passenger door.

"Jasper let me go!" I yelled trying to escape his strong embrace. The front door opened and Emmet stepped out.

"Jasper…," Emmet said. Jasper looked at him and nodded, after that he put me down.

It was in the moment that a massive pain surrounded my brain or my skull. As if my head were about to explode, the only thing I could do was scream, so hard, that my lungs could explode. I fell down to the ground hard, not feeling any part of my body except the massive headache. There was a pain and there was pain, this kind of pain made me black out and made me wish never wake up again.

The last thing I heard was a musical voice yelling.

"Call 9-1-1. Now!"

* * *

***** I really hope you liked it! *****

**I'll be updating soon. **

**Thanks for choosing this short story!**

**Plz Review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Headline News

**Hi! Guys! This is an un-edited story, because I love to write. **

**I hope you'll like this chapter. I loved writing it.**

**Review if you liked... thanks!**

**Okay ...here you go!**

**- Rose****

* * *

**

Chapter Two:

**Headline News**

_Urgh…why do I feel so sore? _I though as I tried to open my eyes, they've been closed enough time. When I finally manage to open them, Alice was reading a bridal magazine.

_Was I in a coma? _I couldn't but wonder. You don't see Alice reading a bridal magazine if it weren't because she is planning her weeding with the latest trends. When Alice looked up and notice I was awake, she came running towards me with a big grin across her face.

"Bella!" she yelled at me. I couldn't help but to smile back. I was ready to use my voice even if years have truly passed without me using it.

"Alice...," I sounded groggy, not a pretty sound. She looked at me but before speaking again, Charlie had come inside. _He hasn't aged a day. _I couldn't help but giggle. He looked at me confuse which only made the joke even funnier.

"How are you, Bella?" he asked seriously like the police cop he was, soon enough he would be interrogating the doctor that had treated me. Everyone today had perfect timing, like if the synchronized with my thoughts.

Dr. Cullen also known as Carlisle, barged in the room. He took the chart checked it, went to my left side and check the monitors that were motoring my heartbeat and other medical stuff. He nodded and scribbles something down on the chart and looked at me.

"How are we feeling today?" He too looked too young, maybe Alice was reading a bridal magazine for unknown random reason.

"Fine,"

Carlisle wrote something else down and frown at me, when I looked at Alice which was standing in the head of the bed, she was looking down disappointed. My eyes moved to Charlie that was pacing in short distance inside the room. When Charlie was like this is because he had to face something difficult and painful, I remember when my mom left him.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked him, he looked up but his eyes never met mine. I knew it was difficult for him so I tried Alice.

"Alice…," She didn't face me either.

"Carlisle, if you dodge this bullet…I might never forgive you," He looked at me and his wasn't accompanied by a smile like it always was.

"Isabella, we did a CT scan to diagnose what happen and we found a tumor in your brain. But the tumor is inoperable and sadly we cannot extirpate it. By the size of the tumor, it had being growing no more than a year ago. Sometimes nothing happens until a rush of adrenaline kicks in. In this case it was the stress cause by worrying.

This type of tumor gives the patient no more than six months to life, we caught it too late and it has grown big enough to spread in certain important areas of the brain. I am so sorry, Bella,"

He finished explaining… and I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Alice kept looking down and Charlie stopped pacing, he sat down put his hand over mine and looked down as well.

"I want to see her!" A big male voice of Emmet echoed the halls; his voice was loud enough for it to creep inside the room. Carlisle moved outside and there was complete silence for the several minutes later.

I looked at the window and saw Rosalie pacing in the hallway. I caught a glimpse of Emmet, but it disappeared quickly.

"Alice…," She knew exactly what I wanted. She opened the door and motions them to come it.

She entered quickly with her head down and Emmet was strong, because even though he flashes one of his big silly playful smiles at me, he was hurting and scared. I knew that guy **that **much.

"You're the only one who has smile for me today. A smile has always made me stronger and I thought my best friends knew more than you," I said flashing a smile.

"Aw, lil sis. No matter what I will smile just for you," he said going to my right side and Charlie sat still in his seat not moving an inch. He came and holds my hand which he brought to his lips and gave it a quick gentle kiss.

Rosalie didn't smack him on the head like she usually did when he teased me. I didn't like that at all.

"Guys, please stop it!" I yelled as I grew mad. All five pairs of eyes looked at me.

"I am dying…I don't want my last six months filled with sadness, pity or anything bad! I want my friends, my family and my life back. Just because something bad happen that doesn't mean we'll let it change us. Got it?" They all looked at me scared, relieved and God knows what else.

They didn't spoke again, so I change the topic.

"Alice, answer me this. What is up with you and a bridalmagazine?" I asked, she looked at me and blushed. Before she could speak again, I did.

"No fricking way!" I exclaimed. _Had Jasper propose to her so early? _I was now nervous of the answer. We were in our senior year…but I had no idea if he did or didn't.

She moved her hand up and flashed the ring.

"Oh my God, I cannot believe this!" Emmet moved and she came next to me. She smiled and blushed as she stared at the ring.

"When? Where?"

"When you got to the hospital, as I promise that you'll be with us in that day. After he knew about you, he got in one knee and proposes. Carlisle has it, even though we were lucky enough that someone else recorded it, because she was bored with her phone," She explained, Carlisle which now was standing in front of the door shoved out his phone from his front pocket, opened it and gave it to me.

_Alice was pacing worriedly around the room and Jasper was sitting behind his leg shaking up badly, the image gave a large zoom to Jasper head. _

"Apparently, she found him hot," I said, which made Alice laugh and said a quite 'yeah'.

_Carlisle had come out from a room and talk to Alice, the video didn't have sound. They whisper and she began to weep._

This made tears dwell up in my eyes.

_Jasper heard the conversation and stood up. He hugged Alice for what seem to be a long time. He whispered something in her ear, and her sobs were less. She looked into Jasper's eyes and nodded. _

Probably he was reassuring her that everything was going to be alright…and that she accepted that if it was just a moment.

_He searches his pockets and this time the sound on the video was clear. _

"_Alice Cullen. Sometimes bad things happen and sometimes good things happen. I was going to do this in a week, but it seem that right now it will give you more happiness, hope and the thing you deserve the most. She is your best friend, someone who has been with you all this years, and your friendship with her can be compare with ours," Alice smiled a little._

"_I promise you'll have the best day of your life surrounded by __**all **__the people you love and cherish. I do this now, because the circumstances that have been presented to us made that wish I have for you a little bit difficult. Hard times will arrive but, I wish that we will get through them together and that in those times we can find peace and happiness in what is meant to happen." He said pulling out a navy blue box and knelt in front of her._

"_Alice Cullen… will you marry me?" he said. She looked at him with shocked eyes and was confused for a moment._

Maybe she was feeling guilty while she was happy and I was in the hospital in grave danger.

_He looked at her. "We'll be all together, she will happy you count her in…she will be happy she got to see you and you got to see her in that day…in our day," he said. Alice looked at him and flashed a big smile._

"_Yes…Jasper Hale. I will marry you surrounded by the people __**we **__love," she said, he slid the ring in her small finger, stood up and kissed her. He smiled… and she did as well. _

The only thing I felt that moment was pure joy. _They thought of me. They found a way to be happy when all of this came crumbling down. _

"Alice," my voice cracked up. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered to her.

"All for you, babe," I couldn't help but laugh.

Then I wondered where Jasper was.

"Where is he?"

She didn't face at me.

"Are we back to ignoring me?" I asked.

The door opened and Jasper came in. _Wow, people had some timing today. _I smiled at him.

"Congrats," I said to him. He looked at me nodded and smiled. Not one word. Something was wrong and it wasn't about me dying.

"I feel that most of you are hiding something from me, but I'll let it slide; just because I am tired."

I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I heard a door opened, so I opened my eyes. I saw no other but Edward Cullen stumbling around the room as if he were drunk or dizzy.

"Edward?" His head snapped at me.

"Hi, Bella" he said, I never heard anything like his voice. It was something magical and musical; a voice worth hearing every day of my life.

"What are you doing here?" I said repositioning myself to be more comfortable.

"To see you, of course" he said sitting on the bed. His eyes looked directly at me.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"We were friends a long time ago. You were 7 years old and I was 14 years old. But we stopped seeing each other because my mom had died and it became…hard for me. I had to go away." He explains.

"Where were you?"

"I was in various places moving from one place to another. But I lived in Nice, in Beaune, later I moved to England, and lived in London. Japan for a little while and came back here after returning to London again."

"I envy you, going to all those places…but I want to go to Italy above everything else," He looked at me and smiled.

"Maybe you will soon," I huffed.

"Yeah right,"

"What are you doing back?"

"I came back to be with my family, but they aren't too happy to see me,"

"I don't think that's true, but if it weren't for you telling me your last name was Cullen I would've never guess, you were siblings. She..._they_ never spoke about you," He hung his head in disappointment.

"Yeah, I know,"

"Bella, would you like to go out with me Friday?" he asked looking directly into my eyes. I was surprised he asked me out of the nothing. We are talking about something and the he asks a question that has nothing to do with the topic. Alice had told me not to mess with him, but I couldn't help myself being intrigued by him.

"Yeah, I like that," he smiled.

We spent hours after that, talking about each other; which was our favorite color, favorite movie, kind of music, and stuff like that. I learn that Edward like things that were deep and meaningful. He loves foreign movies and action packed movies like any other guy. His kind of music was classical, Celtic and alternate rock. He also likes deep conversations that get nowhere, in other worlds, philosophy. I told him he would make a great teacher one day.

He loved the world and what it contains. The different cultures and people, he loved being surrounded by different people. He wanted to feel something more than pain and sorrow, he wanted to be found and remembered.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss her?" I asked him

"No, I don't anymore. After she was murder, she left a letter, which she wrote again every time something changed in our lives and in her last letter she told me that life is about exploring new things and mixing them with the old. She wrote that she wanted to travel the world and I found her halfway and she met me half way" I didn't mention 'murder' again, since that most be why the family was hurting.

"That's good," I said.

"You know," my eyes reached his. "It's four in the morning" I laughed and nodded.

"You know, that visiting hours are over?" he laughed and nodded.

I couldn't believe how natural it felt talking to him about useless stuff and whatnot. But then I remember why was I here…I was going to die in six months.

_Why did Edward come here, now? _I thought.

Edward lay next to me in bed, my hand were above his chest and my head lying in his shoulder. I swear before falling asleep he kissed my head and said 'strawberries'. I smiled and fell into a dream.

I couldn't remember the dream the next morning. But what had waked me up was the scream coming from Alice's mouth. I groan.

"Alice…," I said, feeling a body shifting next to me. I looked up and Edward was wiping his eyes. I looked up and he looked down and smiled. I gave him one back.

"What is going on?" Alice asked.

"He came to visit me and we stayed up late talking about things," I explain, because she was my best friend I wasn't going to hide anything from her.

"Edward, get out!" she yell.

"Alice, you don't have to treat him like that, he hasn't treated me badly," I said.

"So you already charmed her…like you did with Jessica?" Edward growled and stepped out of bed.

"Edward?" he looked up and his faced relax.

"Friday, okay?" he smiled and nodded. After he left, Alice sat down in front of me.

"What's going on Friday?"

"A date, that no; I'll not cancel. We talked, I like him and he's been everywhere." I said. Alice rolled her eyes.

Carlisle had come in, which shut her up immediately.

"How are we today?" he asked.

"Pissed" He looked at me and then changes his eyes to the machines that were connected to me and write things of the chart.

"We will be releasing you-"

"Saturday!" Alice interrupted him.

"Alice, that is not fair! I like him, what is so wrong with that?" Alice kept quiet and Carlisle looked at her disappointed. Alice looked at him.

"You know what he will do! Don't let him do that to your daughter, to my best friend!" she yelled at him.

"Edward perhaps has changed and he showing mare interest in here is progress we must see where it leads." Carlisle explains.

"Will you risk it?" Alice was angry.

"I believe he has change…I take no sides, but if it means saving your brother, I have no saying in it"

"Carlisle! You can't do that, what happens when the six months are over?" her voice broke at her last words.

"Alice...please; you said it yourself, I have never fallen in love or even kissed a boy…will you let me die without loving someone, that isn't you, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie or Charlie?" I said to her, her hazel eyes full of confusion stared at me. Her head hung in defeat.

"Bella, I want you to be happy…but I really don't believe he will" She said.

"Maybe he'll change my life and I'll change his…I don't know. Maybe it would a story worth telling. What do you know?"

"Don't dream too much Bella. I have to go, we are choosing a venue today, remember Friday, we are going to pick invitations." She said leaving in defeat my real release date. I smiled.

"Alice, are you asking me what I think you are asking?" I said in a sing-along voice. She looked up and smiled.

"Bella Swan, will you be my maid of honor?" she asked.

"Hell yeah, babe!" I exclaim, she came running towards me.

~ Friday

I was out of the hospital by eight in the morning. Alice came to pick me up at nine, it was already Winter Break. The day I checked in, school would be over in three days, which I spent on the hospital. I was to take the finals, in two weeks.

We chose the invitation and the date was set for May 27 of the coming year, we would be on our way to graduated, go to prom, sadly I wasn't going to prom which was in July and I might not make a graduation because of the health state I will be in. Luckily Alice and Jasper will be officially eighteen by then.

Alice finally approve of my date with Edward, because she was sure I would leave things there and break it off. I wish she wouldn't put me down every five second when the topic is brought up.

We had fun, searching for the perfect venue since Jasper and her didn't come to a conclusion. Rosalie and I found a perfect venue which Alice fell in love with. We booked it for May 27 of the coming year.

Alice brought me to Forever 21 and buys me a dress for tonight's date; she didn't care what is what for as long as she could drag me shopping, she knew I couldn't deny her.

We arrived at my house, since it was obvious Edward was in hers. I took a quick bath while Alice and Rosalie prepared themselves for the makeover.

When I came out of the shower, Alice had like thousands of cosmetics lying in my desk and Rosalie had like tons of hair stuff, hairspray and whatnot.

Rosalie did my hair while Alice did my face. When I looked at the mirror, Alice had made me a princess with a light to dark blue shadow that made my eyes seductive. Rosalie had put my hair in a ponytail that flows in front of my left shoulder. It was straight and I looked hot.

I put my dressed on which was a mid thigh black strapless dress that was tight enough to make my curves noticeable. I looked great. Alice and Rosalie left, because Alice didn't want to stay to see Edward pick me up, she decided she would believe I was on a date with someone else.

Edward was leaning against the front porch after he knocked on the door.

He stared a few long minutes from head to toe.

"Beautiful," he smiled. I smiled him back.

"Ready?" he asked offering me his arm.

"As I'll ever be" I said thinking…_first date with Edward Cullen!_

_

* * *

_**TA-DA!**

**Thanks!**

**I wonder how the date is going to go?**

**Next Chapter... a date in various places...**

**Thanks**

**- WingRose**

**Plz review, thanks! :P**

******l**

******l**

******l**

******V**


	3. The Clock

**HI! I am watching Dr. House. lol **

**I have a thing for medical shows this days...well it only consist of Grey's Anatomy, Dr. House and NCIS (Ducky!)**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. This story is faster and I know I told it could only consist of three to four but next chapter will not be the last. Only two chapters more...**

**Anyway, I been hearing these songs. "About you now," by Sugababes and "Tighten Up," by Black Keys.**

**Ok...plz review! Thanks! XD**

**- Rose**

* * *

**_The Clock_**

"Yes, I understand. I will come in Saturday morning," I hung up the phone; I took a quite glance at Edward who was drinking his wine. I smile, but he didn't see me or snapped his head to my direction.

I walked towards him and sat down on the table.

"Who was that?" he asked. He was still so skeptic since our first date. When he had brought me to this same restaurant and after the appetizer, I fainted and had to be brought to the hospital.

"The doctor," I left it at that. His eyes were burning a hole in my forehead, he was so protective. But he couldn't protect me from death.

"What did he say?" he didn't want to drop it as much as I did. I sighed and looked at him.

"Same thing as always, that I have to be back at the hospital by ten and that Saturday I been transfer to a new wing in the hospital." I explain. He took my hand that was resting on the table.

"Bella, please don't give up," he said, but I didn't face him. I was always worried about what might happen after I die. He…had changed so much. We fought and I knew things about him, that were shameful to him, but eventually I came to understand him and accept him for who he was.

"I am not giving up. I been in the hospital and done everything the doctors ask of me," I didn't look at him. He let out a sigh when the waiter came.

"What would you have for dessert?" the waited asked.

"I'll ha-,"

"Will you bring us the check? Thanks," Edward interrupted me. The waited nodded and left us. I couldn't grow mad but, I was upset. I haven't eaten dessert since my cardiologist said, it was better for me if I didn't.

Edward instead of taking it as a suggestion, or as "eat in moderation", he took it as a "no more sugar for you". He knew I loved desserts and also knew I was always upset when he did that. But how could I blame him, if he only wanted what was best for me?

"I'm sorry, but when you stop doing that; you will not feel mad or upset." He said. I didn't reply his comment. The waiter came a few minutes later and gave him the bill.

I coughed. Edward's head snapped to fast at me that I would've believe it had dislocated it.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine," I lied.

When I moved the napkin from my mouth there were more than seven drops of blood. I hid the napkin quickly in my lap.

He gave the waiter that bill and smiled. I flashed one right back. He offered his hand and I politely took it.

But when I stood up, something felt wrong, horribly wrong.

I covered my stomach with my forearm and bent. I coughed more time and spilled blood on the floor. Edward didn't think it twice; he sat me back down and took out his phone.

"Carlisle…its bad-,"

"At the restaurant,"

"Alright, please hurry,"

Edward hung up the phone and stroked my hair. He whispered that everything was going to be alright, but I knew he was only trying to convince himself. I couldn't speak, I grew tired and weak and for how it looked like this would be my last night out of the hospital. When I see my doctor he will have be chained to a bed and I will no longer do anything but fight for my lost life.

I quit school a month ago, because I couldn't do my homework and grew tired. This was our third date, and it takes a while to get permission from all my doctors to say it's alright. Carlisle was my chaperone if I ever did go out. But since my second date, Edward took several courses with him on how to treat me if anything went wrong with me. He knew that Edward wanted privacy and not something hovering over our every move.

Edward lifted me and carried me to his car. One thing I loved about him was his taste in cars. His were a Silver Volvo with the need for speed. I smiled 'cause every time I saw that car reminds me of our first make out session, that wasn't innocent to the last drop.

We had arrived to the hospital in a couple of minutes, we both stayed silent the whole ride; only hearing the sound of the engine and shifts and sometimes the wind racing through the trees. I wasn't fine; I was silent for a reason. Edward's eyes shifted to me every minute. His phone had marked Carlisle phone, so he could call him even faster.

When we arrived Carlisle put me in a wheelchair and drove me to my room.

My neurologist was there, he looked like Dr. Sheppard. I started watching Grey's Anatomy not too long ago and called him McDreamy which was totally inappropriate according to Edward. But Alice and I called him like that; he would laugh and would say "seriously" just like Meredith would.

"Bella, we are going to get you a CT scan, to see what had happen tonight." He said and left the room. Edward was sitting with his piercing eyes making a hole in my forehead.

"Edward, please stop looking at me like that," I pleaded him; he just rolled his eyes and went back to ignoring the state I was in. He couldn't completely accept it yet. Every time I would say, not after in four months or three months, because he would get pissed off and tell me.

"You are not gonna die!" he would say over and over again. Which would irritate me, but if I wanted someone by my side if would be him. He accepted me as I am, as in lying in a hospital bed, taking constant care of me until a miraculously I would get better.

I felt selfish as well, because instead of having a life like a normal adult would. After college he would go straight here and watch me. He studies of course, but always here. If he wasn't studying, he would be here. I wanted him to have a life. And I was the only thing keeping him here…and I like that, but I wasn't too happy about it either.

After the CT scan, Alice told me they were going out for drinks. Alice birthday would be in two weeks, when Jasper's was tomorrow. I was kind of sad; I wouldn't be able to go. But it would be better if they have fun, without someone sick being a constant worry.

Edward hadn't decided if he should go or not. Alice tried to convince him but, he wouldn't bulge.

When everybody went home, it had become ten o'clock. Edward's eyelids would flutter once in awhile.

"Go home and get some sleep," I told him. His head snapped up.

"No, I am alright. When you go to sleep, I will fall asleep soon after that," he said, picking up a magazine next to him.

I stared at him for a couple of minutes, he hadn't notice my eyes were looking at him.

"Why won't you go Jasper's birthday party?" I asked. Edward let out a irritating sigh and looked up.

"Because I don't want to," _Liar, liar pants on fire._

"And don't even think about 'Liar, liar pants on fire'" _Damn… _my eyes widen and his smartass smirk flashed across his face.

"Then why?"

"Because I want you to go as well, they were your friends first. Jasper and I only met, it would be weird to be around someone who doesn't know me that well. If you were there, I could be 'Bella's date' but, if I got alone, it would be 'who is he again?' and I just don't want that," he explain.

"That's a well manufacture excuse," I huffed. Edward stood up from his seat and came to the edge of the bed, stroking my hair.

"Alright, while I am having fun, having a couple of drinks; you are taking several tests for God knows what. It's not fair," he said giving my forehead a quick kiss.

"You don't have to do that, it's one night. I am taking test anyway…don't waste time. Please go for me. Be me there, with my friends whom I love so much but can't be there because I have to take useless tests," Edward rolled his eyes and sigh. He had caved.

"Alright," I smiled. I reached his neck with my hand and pulled him closer to me. I gave him a deep kiss that was filled love, passion and lust, above the three was lust.

He broke the kiss. I frown, he always stop because my health couldn't take it anymore. I tugged his shirt to pull him closer, and he let. I kissed him again for a what seemed to be a long minute. He pulled away again. I let go of his shirt and he sat back down again.

"Go home, study if you want. I don't want to feel like I am too weak to look over myself. It makes me feel like a child," I explain.

"Alright, but don't think you have won, but because I don't want to fight or discuss tonight," he said.

"Better,"

He came closer gave me a kiss on the lips and then my forehead.

"I love ya, crazy girl," He left.

'Ahhh' I screamed my guts out and I search for the nurse button. I felt a sharp go through me as I kept screaming. My heart felt as if it were about to burst from my chest, my lungs were constricted and couldn't breathe well.

A nurse came in soon after and everything went black.

The last thing that passed through my mind was that I hadn't much time left.

Edward came to me in the morning, he was shouting. I am guessing they told him about the episode early morning and how he wasn't told about it…and how I told them to let him know in the morning.

He barged into the room and started pacing in front of me both fingers dug into his hair and cursing under his breath. I didn't speak; I wasn't going to fuel the fire that was burning inside of him.

I was close to the ICU and a man in his '50's passed through the hallway. A woman not far behind him looked inside my room and kept walking but a few second later she came back and her eyes were looking at Edward.

"Edward?" the woman exclaimed in a beautiful British accent. My eyes widen at her voice and her presence mostly. He looked at her and smiled, but it had vanished quickly. I couldn't help but to feel jealous.

"Lauren," he said under his breath, but he made no sign of interest toward her, which relieved me a little bit.

"Mommy!" A little boy scream from the halway. The boy check through the door and my eyes widen.

He was small and bronze hair. His eyes were hazel like the mother's. He was slim like Edward. His nose was identical as Edward and his small eyes. He was little Edward. I wonder if that's how our children would look. _Don't get your hopes up! Wait a moment… _

I searched for Edward's eyes, but he was petrified as stone. He was a goner. That means he didn't know he was a father. The room grew silent and completely awkward.

The woman named Lauren, her head jumped from Edward to the boy and me to Edward. She let out a loud gasp, but Edward was still a goner. She had my attention.

"Gosh, no!" she exclaimed. Edward was still watching the child.

"His father looks like Edward…that's all" she laughed. _Did she think this was funny? _A man like Edward that was impossible, I knew it was. She opened her bag, but someone had knocked on the door.

I laughed. The man looked at me with a confused expression.

"Sorry," I said under my breath.

The man had short bronze hair, military cut. His eyes were light brown and he was buff like Emmet. He was taller than Edward just for a couple of inches. He put his arm around Lauren and smiled. The man's eyes reached Edward's body and his eyes widen.

"I am sorry for the confusion. You must be Edward," he said entering the room. He looked nothing like Edward but, now I knew where the bronze and nose came from.

Edward was still a goner; I need to bring him back to reality.

"**Edward!**" I yell at him.

His eyes finally met mine.

"Sorry," he said so quite, if I weren't looking at him. I would've never known he had said so.

"Louder!" I said in a higher voice.

"Sorry," he said normally. I nodded my approval.

"It was nice to meet you. Can you please come back later? He is in quite a shock," I explain. Lauren looked worried, but nodded. She took her son in her arms and left the room.

I cleared my throat. Edward looked ashamed.

"I guess, that's secret is out,"

"It could've been kept a secret if you hadn't put such a face,"

"He looked just like me!" he exclaimed.

"Come over here," he slump his shoulder and hung his head in defeat and walked toward me.

I tugged his shirt and pushed him towards me. His lips crushed mine and his opened his mouth inviting me in. I savor his tongue, our movement…the feeling. He didn't break the kiss as he usually would. He put a knee in the bed, his hands were moving toward my chest. He went to second base; honestly this doesn't look so pretty in a hospital gown. His hands reached my back and untied the knots taking the upper part and sliding it down. I was braless and topless and he was enjoying himself as was I. I kissed him deeply I dug my fingers in his crazy hair. He went on top of me, finally getting himself completely over me, his chest was crushing mine. He lifted his torso a bit, so I could unbuttoned his shirt. Our kissed broke several time while he planted kissed on my neck.

I finally finished the infinite buttons and took his shirt off. My heart rate was accelerating and if someone came into the room they would also know. The machine monitoring my heart was beeping like crazy. I wanted to laugh but, we were such in the moment.

He was still over the covers. I broke the kiss.

_Yeah, I know but I got my reasons, wait for it._

"Under it," I breathed. His face flashed me a smile, he jumped down and while he took the cover off me. I took the rest of the gown off me. The good things about hospitals is that you are completely naked under them, just in case something happen. But it had to be today that I left my panties on… Edward saw them and planted kissed on my stomach and lower and lower reaching my most sensitive area.

I was going to die in a few months. I wanted to be with Edward in any humanly way possible. I let out a moan; his reached my face again and kissed me. I could feel him wanting the same thing as me. Trust me when I say this.

"Edward," I moan. His went to my chest.

"Sweet Jesus," he groaned. I felt Edward's hand reached the edges of my underwear and pulling them down.

'Bam' the door open.

"How are you doing this evening, Miss Swan?"

Complete silence.

_Do you think he sees us? _I though. _Of course he does you idiot! He isn't blind!_

Edward got off me quickly covering me with the hospital blanket.

"I'll come back in a moment,"

He closed the door.

Edward reached my gown; I put my arms through the holes. I turned my back to Edward so he could help me. He tied all the strings.

He zipped up his pants and his belt. I didn't take off his pants, but did unzip them in the heat of the moment. He put his shirt and looked in the mirror and out of nothing started laughing.

I looked at him incredulously.

"Among all people that could've caught us," I said at him.

"Better him than your own father," he said turning around to face me.

"True, but still," I said.

Dr. Cullen entered the room again. He looked at Edward with a I-am-so-disappointed-in-you face. And then change his gaze to me. I hung my head in shame.

"How are we feeling today?"

"Fine," Edward couldn't hold his laughter.

Carlisle shot him a death stare, his smile turn in to a hard line and left the room. I swear I heard Carlisle say 'Bastard' under his breath. I hid my humorous smile.

Dr. Cullen injected some medicine into my tubes.

"Bella, you shouldn't do that again," I was obviously embarrassed. I kept my head hung in shame.

"You are weak and you won't be able to live through the pain it causes," he kept on explaining.

"He knows this, but I guess this was a weird way of accepting you are going to die, sooner than later," A nurse came through the door.

"Let's do the same procedure, just a little bit more aggressive. It has spread to her organs and the tumor is twice the size it was last week," he said, the nurse nodded and left. When she left, he kept on talking.

"Edward will be suspended from the hospital for two weeks. This I say as his father. He will come for an hour each day. He is in college and I don't want your death to mess the progress he has done so far,"

"Carlisle, don't make let him come back…I don't want him to hate you, so tell him the truth. I am dying and my death will affect him. I don't want to die knowing he will be lost for a long time. I don't want him to be the man he became after his mother die," my words seem like daggers stabbing my heart.

_Carlisle speaks the truth, I must sacrifice for what best for us._

"This will shut him…,"

"No, this will taught him to let go, before I do,"

I knew he wasn't too comfortable with my decision, but I knew what I was doing. _I hope._

The days passed and no sign of Edward. This was a good thing, but I couldn't help myself to cry myself to sleep every night.

Alice would come after school and tell me all about that day. Jasper would join her if he didn't have work. Rosalie, Alice and I would plan the wedding. We had today food tasting.

"Alice, this is so good!" I said tasting the bland Chicken Alfredo. I couldn't taste anymore, but I didn't want to confirm what she already knew.

She smiled.

"Oh, Bella, you have to taste this," Rosalie said giving me a spoon of pumpkin soup.

This I could taste, because the pumpkin flavor was strong enough so the smallest amount of taste could be tasted.

"Oh, this is good," I said, Rosalie flashed me a big smile and Alice as well.

"How is he?"

"I haven't seen him in awhile, he moved to an apartment close to college," Alice said in a grim voice.

I nodded and kept eating the different entrées in front of me.

Emmet barged into the room. I couldn't hold my laugh.

"Hi, Bella-fella,"

"What? Is that another lame nickname?"

"HA, HA, HA,"

Rosalie stood up and kissed him. Jasper came in with a big white box.

"No, I am strong enough to carry this from the car!" he said sarcastically.

He was, but the box look quite heavy.

"They're here," she squeals.

Jasper opened the box and there was an espresso color fabric. Alice took it out and both Rosalie and I gasped.

Rosalie ran to Alice and took it, entering the bathroom. A couple of minutes later she came out.

It was a cocktail length v-neck dress with bow detail at shoulders of duchess bodice and matching sash at waist with a full tulle skirt.

"Alice, it's beautiful" I commented. She smiled.

I cough and Emmet was already by my side. I laughed while all four pairs of eyes stared at me.

"Guys, I am alright!" I exclaimed. While they all turn around, I took the bowl next to me and spitted blood.

Alice pulled out two shoe boxes and gave one to Rosalie and another to me.

I pulled the lid up.

There was a pair of peep toe satin ballet flats with pretty grosgrain ribbon bow in a pretty ivory color.

Rosalie squeals and shows me hers. Hers were Sexy and chic sky high platform pump also in ivory color.

Alice knew I couldn't walk in heels, even if I weren't sick, because she knew I would fall in the first second walking with them.

"Smart," Emmet commented.

After that Jasper and Emmet left and let us girl to more wedding business.

One hour later someone knocked on my door and Alice went excited to the door. Two racks with white wedding dresses.

I cough and again, again.

And everything went black.

When I was hospital-fine-I-can-at-least-speak-now, my eyelids fell heavy and I felt weak. I opened my eyes; the first thing I saw was the day outside the window. It was dark but it had a faded jean blue, it was early morning.

The second thing I saw was a man asleep, his head hung resting quietly. His head filled with thoughts unknown to the outside world, he might be dreaming things he will never remember.

The third thing I saw was the truth. How my death wouldn't affect him, as twice as it would me. Leaving this man behind was hurtful, while he was away at least I could keep thinking I was on the same earth as him, I knew I was only miles away from him.

And how darkly and secretly his heart crept inside of me, it became the darkest of love. The one that was selfish as I need him to be there with me, until I slowly crept away.

* * *

**TA-DA!**

**It's coming around. Edward wasn't going to be away for too long, but something tells me he wasn't a saint when he was away. **

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

***smirks***

**PS: Bridesmaids dresses can be found on my profile and the shoes as well. They are so beautiful. **

**Plz, review! XD**

***smiles***

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Sweet Blood Finale

**Hi! I am back! **

**This chapter is the last before the epilogue. **

**I hope you'll enjoy it, please read it until the end. **

**Music: Whatever you want, honestly. I wrote this while watching The Time Traveler's Wife. **

**Thanks so much for reading this short story. **

**Now without any further ado! **

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 4

_**Sweet Blood**_

_A story always has an ending, sometimes is not the ending we wish for it to have,…_

Edward came out in a beautiful tuxedo. He looks handsome, perfect to be one of the best men at the wedding. Jasper choose Emmet since they were more best friend than Jasper and him, but with time they grew as one; Alice and Rosalie saw how much Edward change, but more than anything how Carlisle was proud of the man he became.

I was very sick, so Alice decided to have the wedding in the hospital chapel. I looked at it and it was beautiful, breath taking… like I imagine something Alice would do.

Edward finished his hair and looked at me. He flashed a beautiful smile and I gave him one back. He came to the side of the best and took my forearm and helped me stand up. Carlisle gave me the approval to go to the wedding; he said that I had a good day ahead of me. He was dressed as doctor, since the wedding would be starting at seven.

Edward helped me dressed and he enjoyed it a little bit too much, not that I complain. Charlie was going to the wedding as well…along with Renée, my long-forgotten mother. Edward has yet to meet her, she didn't want to see me in this state, kept wishing I would get better and it our phone calls I pleaded her to come because, this what I had was terminal, she kept saying that it wasn't.

But she was coming today, to see Alice's wedding and ignore if anything happen to me. I was dressed and ready for the main show. Edward left and Alice was smiling like a doll, she looked beautiful and this was before the dress, make-up and hair.

We were ready and Alice was having the traditional doubts before the wedding.

"Alice, breath," she did as told.

"Wouldn't just love to wake up to Jasper every morning?" I asked.

"I do," she blushed.

"Wouldn't you want to be Mrs. Jasper Hale and be one in business parties, being the envy of all women in the room?

Alice, the only thing you need to know and want is love. You love Jasper and you are always there for him, is him?" she nodded.

"Isn't nice to be with someone that will love you no matter what, that will fight you without being feared or be there for you, with you… just because', Jasper loves you, Alice. No matter if you aren't looking, he is. He is there when you least expected. He makes a person who hates surprises, make an exception. Jasper is for you, he is that way only with you…" I finished my 'calm-her-nerves-don't-make-her-have-cold-feet speech. I smiled, because Edward was my Jasper and the truth in my words, I began to notice that I love him and he was more than I could possibly imagine.

Edward came in and wished Alice good luck, she kissed her brother and smiled, letting one tear fall for her eye. He wiped it away; he came to me and smiled.

"I love you, Isabella Swan"

'Aww' Alice and Rosalie joined.

"And I love you, Edward Cullen…" I pulled him closer to him and kissed him, when we let go, he had lipstick. I couldn't help but laugh. Alice handed me a tissue. I wipe his face clean.

"Come on-" I coughed.

"We got a wedding to go to," I finished but the three pairs of eyes didn't leave my fragile self.

"Aww, come on! I am fine, today I am telling the whole truth," Which it was.

Alice smiled and nodded. Rosalie believed me also as she handle me the bouquet and Alice's hers. Edward was not completely convinced but, that is because that is Edward for you. When I smiled at him, he let his breath out and I swear nothing but that moment seems more perfect.

Edward left when the wedding planner came in a said we were on in ten minutes.

* * *

_It was paradise._

_The room was bigger than I remembered. Jasper looked like the happiest man on earth, only if I didn't see Edward moments later. Today was Alice and Jasper's day, but I couldn't help but to feel a little bit sad that Edward and I would never have this day, so this would be our closest to it. I let those feelings aside and enjoyed the day as if it were Edward's and mine as well. _

_Jasper smiled at me and Edward flashed me a beautiful breath taking smile. Emmet looked like he was happy, but that was probably because the radiant Rosalie was in front of me. When we finished walking the aisle, the pianist started playing the music from "If I fall" by Aqualung._

_The doors opened, and the whole church gasped in amazement. I needed to look next to me to check if Jasper hadn't fainted. He…was there, I looked at Alice and apparently the only three people in that church for them were Alice, Jasper and the Father. _

"_Seems to me__  
__I'm exactly where I dreamt__  
__I would be__  
__And the view from here is__  
__Something to see__  
__But I need a hand to hold on to_

_If I fall__  
__Will you catch me"_

_The song seems to go with the slow-moving moment. Love was flowing and I was alive. I felt as weight lifted from my shoulders. I didn't felt sick, not anymore. __I felt happy just looking at Edward. _

_Alice entered the church with Carlisle intertwine in his arm. She beautifully wore a Vera Wang dress. Champagne crepe back satin slip with draped tulle and pink grosgrain back tie. Her hair had extension, longer than usual. Curled at the end, she wore her birthmother, who died of childbirth, diamond necklace that hung long from her neck. She had a short veil that only covered the back of her head. She looked at Jasper first and flashed him a big smile, her eyes shifted a little bit to the right and she now smiled at Edward. Her eyes met mine and smiled once again, she shifted her eyes to the left and gave Rosalie the same smile, but when it came to Emmet, she stick her tongue out, the crowd laughed and so did we. _

_She looked beautiful and Jasper above everyone else knew it as he couldn't stop from flashing a smile to either Alice or the crowd. _

_The song ended and a slow classical music joined the ceremony. I loved the vows, were they were traditional or not._

_Jasper went first. _

_I, Jasper Hale, take you, Alice Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live._

_Alice followed,_

_Jasper Hale, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.__I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard,__when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life._

_I cried… Alice was my best friend in the whole wide world, but I truly just wanted to leave the place. I would never wear a white dress, nor did I ever want to until now. Until I saw what truly meant to wear a white dress, standing up for hours, expressing your love to the world and to God. I wanted to be her and Edward to be Jasper. Alice wouldn't be mad at me if I bolted the second the Father would proclaim them husband and wife. _

_When Jasper kissed Alice tears started dropping from eyes, but as I looked around everyone else was smiling. I search Edward's face, which hung silently. _

_He looked up and smiled at me…he was feeling the same way I was._

_We exited the church. I congratulated Alice and Jasper and left…Edward hadn't noticed my absent until, a few minutes later he entered the room. I was almost naked, only wearing my underwear. He hugged me tightly and we stood there as my tears dropped unashamedly. We stood there, until I notice my feet were giving out, which meant we had been standing for a while; since I survived a two-hour wedding. _

_I was happy for my two best friends, but I couldn't help my sadness as it pour into my heart the forbidden hope that crept inside as I knew Edward and I would never have the wedding, I now wished for. _

_I hopped into my bed and Edward spoon with me, something we had never done before; in a matter of seconds we both felt asleep to the sound of hope and love lingering in our hearts._

_

* * *

_

I woke up to a sunny day and I was in for more tests. Edward's arm hold me tightly, carefully I turned to face him. His face right above my head, his eyes closed peacefully and his mouth formed a smile.

I kissed him and that woke him up. I smiled; he couldn't help but to smile as well.

"Good Morning," his angelic voice said.

"Good Morning to you too, would you mind getting me some real breakfast, I am feeling quite good today,"

I had been feeling good these past few days, coughing once in a while, spitting blood two times a day versus five times an hour. Carlisle hasn't mention whether I been better or worse.

I still felt weak or tired, but only on random days.

It was May 29, two days after Jasper and Alice left for their honeymoon.

But what hunted me the most that this was my sixth month since I been told I had a terminal disease that would only give me…six months to live.

I was slowing dying…and now when love, hope and everything I never wished for crept inside of me…I was slowing leaving, letting go of life, my heart stopping while Edward image would only become a distant memory, or as I will become his.

He came back with my favorite breakfast in the whole wide world. I never eat in fast foods, except in the mornings and only in McDonald's. I never considered Subway, a fast food, just a good healthy place to eat.

Hot Cakes were hot and I started pouring the sweet syrup above them. I eat quite fast…it was a fast food after all.

Alice was arriving tomorrow, but before then Carlisle entered the door with Charlie by his side. Both were smiling… the hope crept even more inside of me.

"I have good news, Bella," Edward held my hand.

"Thanks to the treatment, you are quite a fighter. The tumor has shrunk almost on the verge of disappearing. What the surgery couldn't extirpate, the medicine we injected to your brain, helped shrink it and slowing kill it. We would need a couple more days of treatment. Bella as your doctor I must tell you, that the tumor might be back and worse than before, but as a daughter…what I am telling is great news. You might live, Bella." He informed me. The words didn't enter as fast as one would think, but they slowing crept inside of me.

Six months of pain, massive headaches, me spitting blood, jealousy from ex-one night stands, stupid medical fights, overprotective Edward, never ending wave of pity and sadness. Edward and I could finally have the date we were wishing for, where I could eat dessert, where Carlisle phone number was in speed dial just because he was Edward's father and where we could finally go home instead of the hospital.

The last word finally entered my brain.

"_You might get to live, Bella."_

I sure hope so. I searched Edward's face, which was gladly smiling at me. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me deeply. For the first time, I felt a tear drop from his face, instead of mine. He got up and hugged Carlisle tightly and then Charlie.

Charlie came to me and gave me a one-arm hug and kissed my forehead. I smiled and cried; tears wouldn't stop pouring from my small pair of brown eyes.

_I, Isabella Swan, might get to live, get married to this crazy Edward Cullen, graduate from High School and college. _

Charlie and Carlisle left.

"Edward, can you give me a few minutes alone?" I asked him.

"Yes, my love," he said and left.

I started crying as I imagine my new life, new possibilities, but what if I died? Now Edward had false hope and I as well. I couldn't imagine Edward sitting motionless in front of a cousin, holding an engagement ring, representing the hope that crept inside his heart as he heard Carlisle words. I couldn't imagine Edward fighting with his family again, losing the person he loved…again.

As time flowed, Edward never came back; knowing I needed more than a couple of minutes.

If people heard our story, they would eventually ask themselves, where did we fall in love, since everything seem fast motion. I would take a minute to figure it out, but only a minute accepting that they made sense for a moment.

This would be my answer. I fell in love with him as he didn't let go, as he tried everything to be with me, how he build his future counting me, when the only thing he could think about was my happiness, but to be specific how his happiness was made. How he would tell me he loved me and showed it. Edward is a man with flaws, his over protectiveness, his past life as a man whore, of how he lied to himself; how he never let anyone near him once they hurt him. But the things I loved about him, was his honestly when it came to me, to us, to our lives. How he forgave his family and began relating himself to them better, how he let himself see a future where he could be happy with me or without me. I fell in love when I knew who Edward Cullen is.

When did he fell in love with me? That's his story, I just know he did.

As hope completely crept inside of me, my eyelids closed and my dreams started.

* * *

"_Good Morning," Edward voice said. _

"_Good Morning, to you too," I faced him._

_He turn to the night table and grab something, he faced me once again and threw a small black box slowly at my face. _

"_What's this?" I said before opening the small box. _

_It carried a ring… a beautiful diamond ring. Edward smiled at me and pulling me closer to him._

"_Will you, Bella Swan, do me the honor of becoming my lovely wife?"_

_Tears fell and the world was right. _

"_Yes," I pulled his face closer to him and kissed him. We rolled on the bed._

_Today was Edward's College Graduation. _

_It was July 8, 2011. _

_It has been a year and a couple days after I had been told I might get to live and so far, so good. _

_Alice and Jasper were starting their second year of college and so was I. I got my G.E.D a few months after leaving the hospital, I still get monthly check ups, but it is only necessary. _

_Edward and I finally had out normal first date, in the same restaurant one beautiful Friday night. I eat a well done apple tart with vanilla ice cream which I happily shared with Edward. _

_Jasper, Emmet and Edward were inseparable, the best friends. Alice, Rosalie and I, never stopped._

_Alice, Rosalie and I made lunch reservations. I arrived at noon and search for a table, Alice and Rosalie came right after me._

"_Hey, you know Professor Fleming?" Alice asked._

"_Yeah…the um, philosophy professor, right?" I reply._

"_That's it, he asked me out…I told him I was married a few moments later, and he asked me out again!" Rosalie spit her drink once she heard; thank God we weren't in close range. We all started laughing. _

"_Guys, I am pregnant," the table grew silent._

"_Does he know?" I asked._

"_Yeah, ah duh!" she exclaimed._

_Rosalie carrying a child was her dream; she was going to be a mom!_

_Alice and I screamed in joy. _

"_Rosalie congratulations" I said getting up and giving her a hug._

"_So am I," Alice chimes in. Rosalie and I were speechless. _

_They both looked at me…_

"_What?" _

"_This is good news day! You have something going on, we can feel it," Rosalie said._

"_I am getting married," I exclaimed and flashed a big smile._

_We laughed the whole evening, telling men jokes, picking out baby names and finding the perfect church._

_

* * *

_

That was my dream.

I wanted to become true, but only time would tell.

Edward came back the next day.

Time flew like a feather on a windy day.

I became sick once again, but this time hope was my only reason to fight.

…

…

…

…

…

Eventually I won.

"Good Morning," Edward voice said.

"Good Morning, to you too," I faced him.

He turn to the night table and grab something, he faced me once again and threw a small black box slowly at my face.

"What's this?" I said before opening the small box.

"Will you, Bella Swan, do me the honor of becoming my lovely wife?"

The ring looked beautiful, shining thanks to thousands of crystals shinning. For some reason it looks as if two fished met and kissed, making the union permeably. Inside a few words next to the signature swan of the Swarovski, and next to it said 'A beautiful Swan'.

Tears fell and the world was right.

"Yes," I pulled his face closer to him and kissed him.

This was my reality…what was a forgotten dream; it had become a lively reality.

_A story always has an ending, sometimes is not the ending we wish for it to have, but when we wish for a miracle, we become the exception. _

"_Edward and I were on our way to find happiness, love and live our own personal forever."_

_She wrote that at the end, but it was only the beginning._

_

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading.**

**The epilogue will be coming soon, which is the wedding. I love weddings.**

**If you liked it, please review! **

**Thanks,**

**Rose**

**Review, plz :D**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Epilogue

**It's been a great sharing this story with you guys, perhaps it's true that not a lot of people have read it so far, but it's one story I got to finish. It's different and less sentimental than my others. I am beginning to write so, I have don't have the natural talent to write, only to imagine and try to give my reader everything that passes through my mind. Like my Spanish professor says: "My universe is as large as my language," which, in this case is true. My English vocabulary is neither the largest nor the shortest. I am learning and I hope in time you will love and read each one of my stories. **

**I'll give an update soon enough. ****Dreamless****, will be put on hold because my beta is having problems with her computer and also because I wrote it again, change some things within the plot itself. ****Sinful Dancer**** the first chapter will be going out soon…very soon, my beta was in France and sadly I had forgotten she had already edited the first chapter and I was waiting for her to come back from France to help me (I am not going to ruin someone vacation). **

**I want to thank my betas, ****, who are editing Sinful Dancer and **_**faint-of-hart**_**, who is editing Dreamless. This story was no edited because, I wanted to write and publish something while my other stories got fixed by these miracle workers. **

**I also want to say (so it could be out there), my sisters who are _Broken Bells_ ****and **_**unwritten92, **_**both ****whom are wonderful writers. **

**This should be my thanks page 3 lol ^_^**

**

* * *

**

_Epilogue_

_On our way_

_By: WingRose_

_

* * *

_

As the band started to play I felt at ease with the world. Everything was as it suppose to be, calm and with good company; one that wouldn't be exchange. The bed was extremely comfortable in this time of day, when the sun's up but, hasn't risen completely. My silk nightgown hugged my curves perfectly, Edward was snoring softly; I smiled. This was how life supposes to be, waking up next to that person that has takes your breath away, always.

Tonight was my bachelorette party. I was excited as to be celebrating my last night as a single, non-married woman.

It been two years since Edward proposed, we postpone it this far, so we wouldn't be youngsters while making this life-changing decision. Edward graduated from college two years ago and I am graduating in two more years. I got my GED seven months after leaving the hospital; it has hard to study while having to get my weekly check-ups. Since then there has been a picture of me in the bulletin board in the neurology wing, saying 'this can be your miracle, as it is ours'.

After being in the hospital for so long, seeing how it changes people lives. I started to want that, but me as a surgeon? Impossible, so I decided to become a nurse, it's a great job and you get to help save lives.

Edward never told me what he was studying, but it wasn't a rare sight seeing him with books, notebooks, laptop and highlighters around him. In one of those conversations, he mentions that he was studying to become a doctor, a neurologist just like his father. He said, he wanted to have a miracle case, like his father as well. I told him that if something like this ever happen; I'll be supporting every step of the way, just like Meredith and Derek except I am not so fucked up.

He would be entering this year to his pre-med after completing his major in Biology. He might be older than I am but, only for a few years.

It's been a wonderful two years of college, love and friendship, we had our share of fights some bigger than others but, that's life. And between you and me; I almost left him once, because he still acted overprotective sometimes, but after knowing that he was just scared that something would happen to me, I let it slip but gave him the warning that if he did that again…I would walk out the door, he did it again…but who can stay away from a man that only those things because he loves you? I sure didn't.

Alice is right now expecting a child. But even if she got pregnant _after _getting married, she didn't quit college. Since we are on the future now, she could take certain classes on the internet and when the time came, she should sacrifice a few months so she could be with her kid. I would gladly help, but we don't have much of the same classes since both chose different majors.

My phone rang interrupting my inner thoughts.

"Hello?"

"ahhhh, Bella?" Someone scream as Rosalie asked for me.

"Rosalie, what is going on?"

"Is Alice, she has gone to labor early!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I am getting married tomorrow!" I was shocked that this was the way things turn out.

"Bella, you are getting married in two months! Now get your butt over here!" she exclaimed.

"Go to the hospital, I'll get her bags and everything, call Jasper," I said.

"Bye Bella," she hung up the phone, I grabbed my keys and got dressed in a tight tank top and exercise shorts.

Edward groans.

"Come back to bed,"

"I can't, Alice's gone into labor," I informed him, which made him get up quickly and got dressed.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, Edward did the same.

"Got everything?" Edward asked.

I looked around to see if anything was missing.

"No, got everything. Let's move,"

Edward turns on the Volvo and I put everything inside, we left and arrived at the hospital in short twenty minutes.

I was nervous the whole ride so we didn't speak much.

"Very funny about the calendar thing," I said to calm myself.

"It was, until you told me that Alice was in labor," he chuckle.

"That's what happens when you trick your fiancée, take that sucker!"

He laughed along with me, which certainly made us relax.

I got to the counter first with the bags while Edward parked the car.

"Alice Cu-Hale" I asked the nurse in behind the counter.

"What is the relation?"

"I am her sister-in-law" _Future Sister-in-law_, _but whatever_.

"Room 145, she is close," I nodded and went to the room.

'Ahhh' came from the room, I was scared as what I was about to see. I took a deep breath and enter.

'Ahhh' Alice screamed again and Rosalie looked like if she was in pain, I looked around her and saw the Alice was pressing her hand, she was in pain alright.

"Alice, honey I am here," I said quietly. I motion to Rose to let me take over; she pulled so fast, that I had to run to catch her hand.

Alice was strong for such small creature.

'Ouch'

"Now, imagine that for an hour," My mouth became a hard line.

Edward came in with a nervous Jasper pacing in front of the room. We did not say anything because, boys needed more time than the girls to get used to the idea of being a parent.

I didn't feel the pain anymore. Alice had fallen asleep; I would though otherwise if the machine had stopped beeping for unknown reason.

A nurse came in quickly. She checked her heart and breathing.

"It was a false-labor, we will have her under our care, because this means she is due in a couple of days, which was her due date?" the nurse kindly asked.

"June 27," I informed the nurse.

"In a week," she murmured to herself and wrote the little piece of information down the chart, her doctor knew, but she had been admitted an hour ago; so this information was not yet asked.

The nurse left, but Jasper was still pacing around the room.

"Jasper!" Rosalie snapped him out of his trance. He stopped and looked at her with a kind smile. He took a deep breath and took a seat next to Alice on the other side of the bed.

Edward was strangely quiet. I motion Rosalie to look at Edward, she shrugged and mouth to go and talked to him. I nodded. I tugged Edward out of the room.

"Edward, are you alright?"

He was still strangely silent.

"Edward, yoo-hoo," I waved my hand in front of him.

His eyelids flutter making me known he was out of his own trance.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't ever want to see you like that!" he spit it out, it took me a minute to realize what he said. _Did he not want to have a baby with me? _The pain went straight to my head. I hung my head in disappointment.

I was feeling a little bit out of it, I strode away from him.

Rosalie apparently saw me and followed me. I found a waiting room and sat with her.

"What happen?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Edward said he didn't want children with me, I never thought of it now. But it was something I would've wanted to do in the future," I buried my face in my hands and let the tears falls where they may.

"Were those exactly his words?"

"No-" I suppressed a sob, "But his words told me,"

"Bella, what were his exact words?" she asked, but I felt another presence in front of me. I didn't want to look up because if it was Edward I didn't want for him to see me like this and if it was someone else…well I just didn't want to be seen like this.

"Rosalie, can you give me a moment?" Edward voice said also answering my unspoken question.

She huffed at him and suddenly the space felt lonelier.

"Baby, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Like you didn't want children?" I cut him quickly.

"I, I meant I don't want to see you in that kind of pain," he answered.

"Well, get used to it, because my pain might be worse, we can only hope I'll get through it,"

"Yeah, well. I know you are strong so of course you will get through it," he reassured my untold fear.

"So, you will want in the future, little Edwards with me?" I let out a small laugh.

He looked at me and smiled.

"little Bellas too," I laughed.

"I am sorry," Edward washed away the tear that fell.

"Don't be, I would be sad too if you didn't want to bear my children," Edward commented which made me relax, but I was still hurt he didn't think his words more clearly.

"Come on, Alice, no Jasper might need our help," I let out a small laughed which Edward gladly join in.

We arrived to the room and Jasper was tightly wrapped to his wife in the small one-person bed. Rosalie had fallen asleep with a bridal magazine lay out open on her chest.

I tugged at Edward,

"You think he…ya know?" I whispered to him.

He nodded with a big goofy smile like his brother.

I didn't feel excluded because Rosalie will tell us both at the same time, which was probably the reason why she was so early at Alice's.

And later I found out she send me a text to meet them both at a coffee in front of Alice's apartment.

I tugged at Edward and pointed the blankets on the last shelf of the closet. He took both. I put one over Rosalie while Edward pull one over Jasper.

"Alice Cullen!" Emmet's voice surrounded the hallway.

"What do you mean she is not here? My brothers told me she was here!"

Edward went quickly to Emmet while I took my time to meet them.

"Bella!" he exclaimed and hugged me.

"She hasn't told us," I informed him.

"Damn," he whispered.

"What was the entire ruckus about?"

"I forgot is Alice Hale," he said with a hint of shame.

"Where is Carlisle? He should be here by now,"

Edward shrugged.

"No one called him?" I exclaimed and took quickly my phone.

"Good Morning, Dr. Cullen speaking,"

"Carlisle is Bella. Alice got into early labor, but it was false. And certain people forgot to call you. I was the last to know…well of us…who are in the hospital…maternity wing," I covered the best way I could, which was very bad.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, after all is a _walking _distance," Carlisle was obviously annoyed.

I hung up the phone.

"We are so dead," I proclaimed.

Alice woke up exactly as Carlisle walked in the door.

"Dad," her voice was groggy.

"Why weren't you here before?" she asked, clearly disappointed.

"Well, certain _people_ forgot to call me sooner," he look to all of us who were in the room. Rosalie had woken up as well. Jasper, even with all the voice, was still asleep. Carlisle obviously couldn't blame him.

She looked up at us.

"Shame on you, guys," Carlisle let out a smirk.

"Especially _you_ guys," she meant Edward and Emmet,

Edward and Emmet join in a scoff.

"The others are bound to us by marriage."

I was feeling pretty good at this moment, because for the first time in front of my eyes, Edward was scowled along with his brother, meaning he truly was beginning to feel part of his own family that he has pushed aside for so many years. I just hope he isn't blaming himself for what he had done.

If he is…well let's hope he isn't. But it isn't like me to push aside a situation such as this one, but something tells me that when the time comes, I'll deal with it.

It was nice to think that the family though of us already as married, means our marriage won't be such a difference, some things will change as in I can't use the card 'I am not married to you' any longer or when we get mad at each sleep with whoever we want to take some steam off. I don't believe in divorce and neither does Edward, but I also do not believe in an unhappy marriage.

Compromise is the key word to any functioning relationship, love is the main reason we do it.

When everybody including me got their respective scowls even the asleep Jasper, Carlisle decided to stay with her, the other decided to get something to eat, while they wait.

"Where are we going?" I asked the driver.

"Ha!" he exclaimed when he turned to the left.

I almost fell of the Jeep if Edward hadn't grabbed my waist. I put my hand above my chest to check if my heart was still there.

"Emmet, Rosalie and Edward might be used to your driving…but I am not!"

"Come on! We have known each other for so long…and you are still scared of my driving?"

"Well, Emmet… Alice always told me getting in a car when you are the driver is like going to war…just hold on tight and do anything to survive!" I kept shouting because the wind and the outside sound were live. Since Emmet took the roof off.

"Yeah, that's true," His voice was loud enough.

Edward laughed so I tugged at him, he laughed even harder, but it wasn't contagious at all. When we had arrived to humble, small Mexican restaurant, Emmet had the most fun of all.

If eating were a sport, Emmet would surely win (How he treated us like competition he sure though so).

"What will like for today?" the waitress that was eyeing Edward in a sensual way said, apparently only to him.

"Two Piña Coladas and two waters, how about you guys?" the waitress mouth 'dropped'. I couldn't hide my smile neither did Rosalie.

"I would like a Piña Colada with rum," I asked.

"Mojito with a bottle of water," Edward order.

"Virgin Piña Colada," Rosalie's words didn't enter my system after a few seconds, Edward's reaction was funnier than mine.

He literally gapped at her, not only that but Emmet had that confuse look plaster all over his face, his own brother knew his girlfriend better than him…well his brother and me, of course.

Rosalie's head hung in embarrassment. _Bingo! _Edward and I were on the same track. So we let it slip as we concluded Emmet didn't know and was a fool to not pick up the clues.

The waitress did not see our exchange of worried looks, which was weird as her eyes were glued to Edward.

"Sweetie, will you tell them the date or should I?" I said. The waitress eyes almost popped out of her head with that she left us in peace.

"Hun, we already know the date," Rosalie mentions.

"I know, but the waitress had her eyes glue to Edward…," I said to her.

Edward put his right arm around me.

"Aww, my love is still jealous even after I proposed to her," he flashed that infamous crooked smile of his.

Emmet gave a peek to the restaurant of his humorous laughter.

"I need to go to the bathroom for a moment," I needed to know this Rosalie, is pregnant or not business.

Rosalie caught the meaning of it and offered to accompany me. Honestly I never knew why girls went to bathroom together, but yeah it was because we liked to gossip.

"Are you pregnant or/and engaged?" I asked when we were alone in the small bathroom.

"Both," she said looking at the mirror.

"Which came first?"

"Engaged…pregnant was the celebration," she was embarrassed and blushing at the same time.

"Woah, two great news on a row," I laughed.

"Yeah I guess so, now let's go before the boys wonder what we are doing and storm in here, for our 'protection'" I laughed while pushing the door.

When we reached the table our drinks had arrived. Edward passed me a paper which said a woman's name, her phone number and 'if you think about it…'[ written underneath it. I couldn't grew mad, Edward was certainly a catch when I sure wasn't but, Edward had chosen me, men want to feel wanted so I had no problem as long as he didn't flirt with her for the fun of it in front of me.

The waitress came back and winks at Edward. She didn't notice I was looking at her. Edward spilled the glass of water over the paper. When he turned it, the ink had been washed away. The waitress whose name was Melinda, grew annoyed knowing he did it on purpose and left with the damage unsuccessful flirt paper.

After we eat we came back to the hospital to find Alice sleeping and Jasper on the other bed also asleep.

We left them and went to our respective homes. Carlisle's car was parked in our garage. Once we entered we saw Carlisle watching television, at this moment he was watching the cooking channel which he would change in a few minutes.

When he hears us come in, he turns his face and smile.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

Carlisle simply nodded.

"Well who would expect you'll be a grandfather of two in such a short time,"

"Rosalie hid it better than Alice, but the engagement. Alice told me the night after he proposed. Because Rosalie sounded 'nervous and excited' over the phone," he informed us. I remembered when I suspected.

"Alice getting pregnant was a surprise for anybody," Edward spoke up.

"Yeah, I remember. We were talking over the phone after she had come back from the honeymoon and told me how she thought she was pregnant after several test, they were all negative, she entered college and after the first semester she yet again though she was knocked up…and when she is writing her thesis…she says to everyone that she was pregnant. She cried but, eventually we told her that time didn't matter."

Carlisle smirked.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

I was curious but, having him around felt good.

"Can I stay the night?" he asked, I was curious as to why.

"Is everything alright?"

He looked back at the muted television.

I whispered to Edward to give me a few moments with him, to talk to him.

When Edward left to our room, I joined Carlisle to the couch.

"Carlisle, tell me what's wrong?"

Carlisle was not a man of tears, weakness or fear. But he was a man after all.

"I am alone, Alice moved out, Edward as well and Emmet followed. Alice got married, Edward is going to get married and Emmet followed. Alice got pregnant, Rosalie as well, and eventually you will follow. Everyone is building a life and I felt I been left behind, example number one is forgetting to tell my daughter was in the hospital when my grandson might have been born."

Carlisle poured his heart out to me, among all of us. I loved him like a father, like a parent, above everything else as a friend.

"Carlisle, Alice called you first to tell you she was pregnant, Alice got proposed in front of you, not in front of Rosalie, Emmet or Edward. Edward came back to you and he now is in front of you with open arms, when he needs someone he goes to you…I know. Emmet, he might be the most painful of pain in the ass there is, but if there is someone who he goes to when he is lost, needs advice or simply a good company, it has always been you," I let my breath out.

"Everyone loves you and trust me the last thing that will happen is you being left behind. Everyone including me loves you. Because of you we are where we are, thanks to you we grew up and made a life for ourselves, you gave us the strength and courage to make it in the real world."

I finished and Carlisle gave me a small hug.

Edward came down and said the right words at the right time.

"Alice went into labor," Edward informed us.

After fourteen hours of pacing in the hallway, eating things from the vending machine, reassuring a worried doctor Carlisle that she was alright, waking up a bored Emmet, dealing with Rose's mood swings (pregnancy apparently is early this time) and advising Edward to sleep for a while, because he had worked hard today.

While everyone was excited to meet the new addiction to the Cullen/Hale family, Rosalie felt like this was the perfect moment to tell Emmet the fantastic news, whether he would like them or not, Rosalie's words not mine. Everyone knew he would be excited to become a father. It wasn't a dream of his, but he always wanted someone to win against in something he sucked. What kid in their right mind would go up against this male creature? Again he will be his son or daughter, so God only knows.

This was the time of babies and wedding. I want to get married, but I want it because it isn't a family trend or the right time to do it. Who is the judge of the right time? I remember hearing or reading somewhere that the longest engagement was of 56 years or so. They got married in their golden age, but that only meant that after so many fights, kids and everything in between they were madly in love with each other.

Alice fell asleep and Jasper told us to visit in the morning, we weren't mad. After all labor is painful, but what should I really know? I could only imagine.

We went to the clear window to see the new addition.

In a small transparent box carried a beautiful baby girl and in front of her feet a small letter-size paper sheet informing of her name.

'My name is Isabella Rose Hale Cullen.'

_Woah, what a name! _I thought while watching a blushing Rose next to me.

"She named her after all of us!" I exclaimed.

Maybe it wasn't the right time, or the trend. It was because we all fell like life has given us the time and it has given us the friends and loved ones as well.

Edward went behind me and wrapped his arms around my small waist. He lay his head on my right shoulder and his lips almost touching my ear.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" he whispers.

Tears had started to fall, the moment where all our friends except a sleeping Alice were around us seeing what friendship and love had created; bonds that cannot be broken by anyone or anything.

"I wonder if ours will look like that,"

"I believe they will," he said. I didn't expect him to answer but he always knew when and what to say.

When it was already _too _late, we drove home.

A warm bed awaited us silently in our bedroom. On our living room you will find my college books lying open, highlighter pages and a closed yellow highlighter almost falling off the table. Two faded butt's spots on the couch for the heart-to-heart conversation with Carlisle.

Edward went into the kitchen.

I lie on the couch and fell into dreamland.

When the sunlight hit my eyes, I kept them closed. I wanted to enjoy the sunlight…which would never leave my side.

I opened them, because there was someone worth seeing, but when I did; he was nowhere in sight. I walked up to our bedroom and was curious as why he didn't carry me to our bedroom. The bed was empty and untouched.

I walked up to his small office and the next hardly touched like always and his laptop slightly open with pre-med books lying around.

This time he was nowhere in sight.

The door suddenly flew open. Edward was standing with two brown bags.

"A post-it is useful, you know?" I flashed his world-class smirk. He gave one back.

He pointed to the fridge.

A post-it written upon it that had writing on it.

_Love, I have gone to market, be right back._

_Love, E._

I hung my head in disappointment and a smile glued to it. Edward laid the bags over the counter and came back to me; he took my hand and dragged me to the kitchen. He lifted me putting me over the counter and his lips met mine.

After a moment or two of passion, he broke the kiss with asking me if I wish some French toast. I nodded and decided to take a quick shower.

The day went by quietly, no calls from Alice or Jasper; but that was because we decided to let them have a Alice-Jasper-Isabella day, because we would always be there, but these are moment of one's lives, moments for people that have built a future for themselves; in other words a personal day.

Edward and I didn't do much, other than the occasional making love time, or the watch a movie and cry at the end moment, or the what to do you want debate of lunch hour.

Our wedding was in two months.

Today was June 22, 2012.

I remember when the doctors gave me the news that I was going to die in six months, it has been two years since.

The time when I met and fell in love with Edward Cullen…and found hope in the life that was slowly slipping away.

But now, I was living the life I wanted along with Edward.

_I wonder how our story would change if it is from his point of view. The conversation would be the same; the conclusion would be same…everything said would be known. But what he thought I imagine would be much different than mine. First the first time I met him, wasn't his first meeting me. How he had fallen in love with me, before I even met him. He says I met him as well, but I don't remember, I wonder how I could forget such man._

_**September 2, 2012**_

Who would, in their right mind, married at such age? I am only 19 years old. I am not judging those who have done it before me, obviously, because I am doing so myself. I guess being married or getting married is being in their right mind, because not only emotions control us but, logic and reasoning. I believe is essential for two to be completely not only in love but, sure about such grave situation.

Have you heard of the phrase, marriage is serious business? I have, mostly from Charlie himself. But when one is young (not saying that I am not), one is thinking like; what is the difference of being married, carrying new jewelry? No, it is not. It is the weight of that ring that makes us doubt if at the end of the day is worth it. I have never had cold feet, not even right now staring at my image wearing a beautiful white (yes, white) dress.

I am young, second year of college and a fiancée. The person I am marrying is also young (but not as much as I), pre-med and my fiancée. It's cute thinking of that word. _Fiancée. _It sounds perfect, but not as perfect as wife…or partner in life. (Oh, who am I kidding?)

"Bella," Alice voice interrupted my inner thoughts.

"Yes,"

"What are you waiting for? An invitation, perhaps," her smart mouth never ceases to amaze me. Even in my wedding day, she wants to boss me around.

"Let me take a moment, soon enough I'll be…Mrs. Edward Cullen," I said taking a breath in and out.

She let out a small groan of desperation.

_Gosh, such impatience _

When Alice allowed me of my moment, she took my hand and accompanies me outside.

"Argh, where is it?" I groan in frustration.

"What happening?" Emmet asked from outside the door.

"I can't find my Vicodin, have you seen them?"

"Are you sure you want to take that? Pain relievers?" He question my wishing.

"Is my wedding day, man, let me have what I want!" I shouted from inside the bathroom.

Emmet burst into the bathroom.

_I thought I locked that,_

"Here," Emmet handles me a prescription bottle of Diazepam.

_Thank God!_

"Thanks, man," I said taking two and a handful of water.

"You ready?" He asked me.

I nodded, took a deep breath in an out. I with him walked out the fucking bathroom. I couldn't wait to be marry…

APOV.

Bella was a woman who always knew what she wanted, and she obviously wanted my brother. If this would be an alternate universe where he is a vampire, a 14th century person or a dude who knows how to play guitar, I believe they would've ended up together.

Bella, Rosalie and I planned the wedding. Bella said simple and beautiful. I remember when she said "Theme: Edward", we couldn't help but to laugh at it.

Bella wore a beautiful white dress that hugged her curves perfectly. A Vera Wang, just like mine was. It was an ivory three-dimensional re-embroidered lace strapless modified A-line gown with organdy corsages on the train.

She wore it like it should be. Her hair hung perfectly underneath her shoulders, wavy and brown. Edward had asked me personally to not let paint her hair, not even highlights. Edward's price tag was over the roof and for the first time Bella loved to waste. She, herself, was unconscious that she though a wedding should be more than she dreamed (if she ever did,) and when we went out and picked the church she was excited and she showed it.

They both wished for San Patrick's cathedral, but when they entered for the tenth time in their life, both knew it was too big (an expectable) and that was not what they wanted. But both got their wished, when they saw their wedding list. A chapel will not suffice for that lot of people. They met a lot of people throughout their lives, even if short ones.

Edward was a pre-med so, in college he met more than handful of friends. Bella's hospital friends that were with her while she was in treatment. There was also her parents' and my own parents' friends. Not to mention Emmet's, Rosalie's, Jasper's, her fork's high school friends and obviously my own.

San Patrick's was the place to be married…but even after all Bella and Edward decided to make this wedding personal.

Bella and Edward "casually" found 'their' perfect place and let me assure you, it was. Before we got into it, it was a clearing here in Washington. It was beautiful, perfect circle and the land was low, so we didn't need to adjust the scenery.

Getting people there was hard, but at the same time an adventure itself. We made a path that people in wheelchairs or elderly would get there without problems whatsoever. Bella said that the path was sent by God, himself for them.

We made two small rooms one in each side, for the bride and groom. There will be a small bathroom, a mirror, a counter and a stool in each campsite.

It was time, so I must go to a wedding.

When Bella took my hand after giving her the moment she asked for we left the small campsite and into the beautiful clearing.

Edward was already there. I motion Charlie to come and Bella was just behind me in a veil. Charlie gasped; he had not seen his daughter. I flashed a short smile and took my bouquet. A hand-tied bouquet of white roses, purple Peruvian Lilies and bi-colored white and purple mini calla lilies are accented by lush greens and wrapped in exotic foliage. My dress was beautiful as well; none of us were wearing heels for Bella because she wanted it as her own inside joke. Rosalie's dress and mine were a satin, crystal beading Princess-line strapless dress with an empire waistline in the color soft violet.

Edward was at the end of the line. I walked down the aisle waiting for everyone to gasp.

It was in that moment that everything was right with the world. Charlie had offered me his arm and I gracefully took it.

"You look beautiful, Bells," he told me. I flashed him a smile.

"Don't make me fall," I said.

"Never,"

The pianist started a song, it wasn't until I really saw forward that I knew.

One night in the hospital in one of my recovery, Edward had brought me to his college apartment, which had a pianoforte. It was black, simply beautiful. When I had fallen asleep, Edward had begun to play; it relaxes him and makes him happy. I was woken up by the sound of the depressive ballad he was playing. He had not notice I was awake as I laid in the comfortable couch on his living room. When I stood up, his playing abruptly stopped. His eyes met mine and I simply walked to him and took the empty space on the piano seat.

"Play something for me," I asked.

"Well, you are lucky because, I just finished this," he started playing a beautiful warm ballad. It was softly made but, in certain times the sound warmth your heart in unheard ways. When he played the last key, he took a deep breath in and out and faced me.

"This is called, The Sun's Song. Inspired by you," he said.

I smiled and blushed.

"It's beautiful, I love it," I didn't know what else to say.

He smiled and kissed me.

"Let's go back to sleep," he stood up and before I could, he swept me off my feet and carried me to the bedroom with me laughing all the way.

I flashed him a smile and he shot me one back with made me stop a little. His smile grew into a hard line, but when he saw me he laughed. This man never ceases to amaze me and probably never will. When we reached the end, the preacher smiled and asked the normal following question.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" he waved his hand from me to Edward.

"Her mother…," he let out a sigh "and I do," We turned to faced each other, he lifted my veil and kissed my forehead softly. I let a tear far, the first of the day.

"I love you," I said looking straight to his eyes, which for him meant honestly and courage.

I looked at my mother and mouthed the same words, she started crying. I shook my head and let out a short low laugh.

I took Edward hand's which was the most perfect thing in the whole world and that was it. The preacher, he and I were the only ones there. The clearing were we had confessed our love in more ways than one. Where he and I could be ourselves with no interventions or meetings to go to or even classes to take. Here time froze for us to live in the moment and know what not to let go.

The ceremony was a blur, but in the occasional moment where I had to answer Alice would clear her throat to bring me out of my trance, but not only was I in a trance. Emmet had the same job as Alice.

The guest laughed when they had cleared their throats.

But in the most crucial moment, we were both where we supposed to be.

"Do you Edward Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and happiness, in the good times as well as the bad ones as long as both shall live?"

"I do," he flashed me his famous crooked smile and shot him one back.

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness or in health, in sorrow and happiness, in the good time as well the bad one as long as both shall live?"

I looked at him, took a breath in and out looked forward, smiled and answered.

"I sure do,"

"By the power vested in me my our Father, I now pronounce you husband and wife, now you may kiss your bride,"

He took a breath in and out, looked forward and kissed me.

The kiss lasted longer than traditionally but, everyone cheered and applauses to us. Emmet and Jasper were crying as I hugged Edward. I imagine Alice and Rosalie in the same state.

Edward took my hand and walked me down the aisle as Mrs. Edward Cullen.

We had left the forest to go to our own meadow while everyone arrived at the reception, which was back at the Cullen's house.

Edward had prepared our arrival. There was a small bench and a transparent tarp with flowing white curtains. It was not in the middle of the meadow as it was the meadow itself the wanted scenery.

He swept me off my feet and carried me to the bench.

"You are quite heavy," I slapped his shoulder once he put me down.

"It's the dress, already married and getting in trouble,"

"How do you feel, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked.

"I am splendid and how about you, Mr. Cullen? … Now that doesn't sound right!" I protest.

"Then how about, Mrs. Cullen and Mr. Swan?"

"It makes me feel I am having an affair with my father or my non-existent brother,"

"I don't know how else to pleased you in such important and trivial matter,"

"How about this…Mrs. Cullen's husband; perhaps to long but gives the meaning I wish,"

"Then dear, ask me again,"

"I am splendid also incondensable happy and how about you Mrs. Cullen's husband?"

He looked at me and nodded.

"Words cannot suffice the feeling that warms my heart nor actions can fully satisfied its hunger,"

He always knew the right words, where I could only depend on a movie.

But I was truly happy, it is not my fault what I feel, I have heard somewhere else. Edward and I stayed about an hour talking about the wedding. Alice and Emmet's clear throats, my mother's crying in the beginning and the end of the ceremony, my father's constant death stares, the guest laughter and sadly the empty seat in the back.

Edward and I, never really describe each passing moment we share, I believe is because words were not up to the feeling that complete the room. Either we were really happy, really normal or really royally pissed off.

I loved him and it took me being close to death to notice he also loved me, _loves me. _

Like Katy Perry sings, "You make me feel like I am livin' a teenage dream…," and Edward sure did.

We weren't a gushy story, a pity story, or a horror story above everything else we weren't a fictional story; love like ours does exist, not commonly seen, rare but rare does not mean non-existent.

I don't get it…what is love without someone to be loved with? I really would be lost without him, maybe I would walk, I would work and study like I do, but I'll never know that what I missing is worth more than everything else.

Dying without living, now that is just pathetic.

"Come on, we must go," Edward pulled me out of my forsaken thoughts.

"Why," I whined. He chuckled.

"Your dress will lose its purposed with me here," I looked at him confuse.

"If it was just us, we would have saved…how much was that dress?" he smirked.

"And how much was this?" I said poking his lap. Coming in closer and kissed him passionately.

"I love you,"

"I sure love _you_, sucker," I said with a chuckle.

He lifted me up and carried me as far as the car was. _Mamma won the lottery of men. _I thought as he reached the car.

He put me in the back seat, because the dress would fit the front seat and he had mention, he wouldn't take his hands off me if I did take the front seat. _Dirty, dirty boy _I thought for my own satisfaction.

When we reached the reception also known as the Cullen's house, the house was beautifully decorated, just like you expect from Alice. She had asked me to leave this to her, and _boy did I make the right decision or wha! _

When we entered everyone had arrived and as we entered throughout the door the DJ had shouted.

"Everybody, bride and groom in the house!"

We both laughed along with everyone around us.

After the reception ended in the middle of it we had left for our honeymoon courtesy of Emmet and Rosalie. Alice had given us the reception and Carlisle and Esme had given us the house.

Oh yeah, I forgot about that…trust me in a honeymoon you tend to forget about everything back home.

Carlisle and Esme had given a house in Washington, something with the word Cave on the small town name.

When we left for the airport everything was such a mystery, nothing had names on the tickets, the luggage had your basic 'it it's cold, if it's hot, if it's tropical, if it's snowing…etc clothes' I have never seen Edward in a swimsuit.

_Yummy…_

"Honey wake up," Edward bumped softly my head.

I looked at him and smile…he shot me one right back.

"Are we there yet?"

"I believe we are," I looked outside the window and saw an Island.

_I don't believe it!_

Believe it or not, I was watching the island own by the famous Virgin company owner that was showed in an episode on MTV's Cribs.

"Edward, I can't believe it!" He took out his phone and probably had dialed Emmet's number.

"Dude, she loves it!" He exclaimed with a wide smile. I kept looking outside the window in a astonish state.

"I knew she would love it, she had been talking about that island since she saw it on MTV," Emmet voice was loud enough to be heard.

"Gimme," Edward handled me the phone.

"Emmet, I love it! Thank you so much…oh gosh, I just want to give you a kiss along with my death hugs," I exclaimed.

"I can assure I am gonna have so much fun," I said in a devilish voice. Edward had chuckle.

"Bella, I just had breakfast…" he said and hung up.

I crushed the phone to my chest and sighed.

_Do you know that moment, when everything in the world fits? I did. Everything was as it supposed to be. Being loved and love someone, marry them and when they are gone…nothing ever feels the same. When you eat a new breakfast, you would think… damn she would love this, and then you see the empty seat next to you and let a tear fall. When you move to forget all the bad memories, as you arrived at your new house…it would never feel like home because home was being with her. When friends are no longer the friends you shared. Nothing not even someone new can fill the empty space left in your heart because, she is not there. _

_I miss her. _

_I really, royally do._

_Man, even her words stick with me._

_After the honeymoon everything was great, she and I had the fun of a lifetime, the life I wanted for myself for so long. The one I almost convince myself to leave it out, and not seek for it. Boy, I don't regret it at all, being with her was being actually happy, finding oneself through fights but, knowing at the end of the day we would make love not with anger but, with forgiveness. It was that love that made me alive. Maybe we weren't much for words or conversation, but we knew everything about each other even the secret that we secrets to ourselves. I miss her…but I still love her._

_Did she leave me alone? No._

_Did she want this pain for me? No._

_Did she love me? I surely knew she did._

_I wanted her all for myself when I met her, when I knew her and obviously when I loved her. Maybe love for some it's lame, for other's it's hard to believe it's truly real and for other's that don't believe the change it does to you, it happens but, only when you have truly loved someone like her or maybe her. It's hard to hold on to what's been blown away by the wind, it's hard to let go something you hold oh, so dear. It's almost impossible to have it with us forever. But to know it, feel it, and remember it…those are the feelings that remind me that everything she, we and I were, were real. _

After we had come back from the honeymoon…we weren't the same people. We were more in love if that possible.

I am not going to say everything that happened to us, in there. Trust me, you couldn't take it.

"Edward, did you pay the phone bill?" I shouted from the kitchen.

"No, I though you would," he said from his office.

"Damn, alright,"

"Want me to do it?" he kindly offered.

"Nah, it's alright. It's something easy… go back to work," I reply.

Instead of going back to his office, he grabbed my wide waist and pulled me to him.

"How do you feel?" he breathed in my ear.

"Do I need to answer?"

He let a dark chuckle and kissed me deeply, when he broke the kissed he went to my neck as I dig my fingers into his sex-hair. I massage it like he liked it. He played with my breast and then put his hands into my thighs.

"Ouch," I said.

"Damn, so hot," he breathed letting my thighs go.

"I think the baby will be dirty…dirty when he has grown up," I said massaging my big belly that carried our child.

_My boy_

I found out I was pregnant eight and half months ago. I was going to the doctor's appointment in a few minutes. Rosalie and Alice were coming with me as well.

Do you know that movie? Which was it?

Oh yeah, Bride Wars, when at the end of the movies the best of friends were due at the same time. Guess what?

We are not…

We are two weeks apart from each other. Alice was two weeks early than me; I was two week before Rosalie's first. Sadly, Rosalie's first was a miscarriage, she wouldn't sleep with Emmet for months, not that he did not complain, because he was too in pain, losing a child is not something easy to deal with. But after therapy from friends and happiness they tried again and that did it. She was pregnant and so far, so good, nothing bad has happen with this child. We told her in her third or fourth months that this is the spirit of the other child; he wanted you as his mom…and he stick to that.

Other weird coincidence was that all of our babies were boys; we had picked out the names and everything.

This was weird, because even though names are that someone that the parent's love and without their support we would be nowhere, so we decided on the four boys that have been in our lives for so long.

Rosalie's was Jasper Em, Alice's Edward Carlisle and mine Charles Carlisle, everyone thought that was the best combination, but I loved all of our names. This was also Alice's idea since she named her daughter Isabella Rose; friends for life. We decided if Rosalie and I had daughters that their names would be, Bella Rose and Rosalie Aly.

One week had passed and Alice went into labor for a second time. Nothing ever changed except it was five years ago since I got married, I was "fat" and so was Rosalie, both married and pregnant. Emmet was the least that changed; Edward graduated from pre-med and now was an assistant to a neurologist doctor in a residency. This was his second year in it only five years to go so he could be a real attendant. His hours were crazy but, he knew how to prioritize. Sometimes I would be first, but I understood as I was a nurse in the same hospital. And sometimes he could say to the chief "I am out, gonna screw my wife," which probably was the day he knocked me up.

Edward Carlisle was born September 23, 2017.

Charles Carlisle was born October 7, 2017.

Jasper Em was born October 21, 2017.

Edward and I took the day for ourselves and I decided to tell him in what I was working on.

"Edward, I am writing a novel,"

"Really, what is it about?"

"A love story,"

"Ours?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Our story could never be perfectly described as I would want to,"

"True,"

"Then what is it about?"

"What love always was,"

"That we know about," he wrapped me into his arms and kissed me.

"What is it called?"

"Blowing Stills," I informed him.

"Beautiful and deep title," I nodded in agreement.

"I wrote this for you, you are not the only one that writes," he said handling me a paper.

_~On our way~_

_As the wind blow against her cheek,_

_Nothing as precious or alike as she_

_The flower of my dreams._

_I met you once upon a dream_

_A memory hard to reach_

_Forgive for forgetting such a thing,_

_But it doesn't compare with reality._

_As I grew closer to her,_

_She started to slip away_

_From my begging pleads_

_To a wandering being._

_I love her, yes I do._

_I want to marry her, _

_I surely do,_

_Her words stick with me._

_Until my dying breath she belongs to me._

_I love who she is,_

_And we are on our way…_

_To whom we'll really be, _

_And she would answer._

"_Then on our way we should be in,"_

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Thanks you so much for reading, you have no idea what this means to me. I hope you liked the story. I had so much fun writing it, I really did. **

**There will be a side story, Alice and Jasper. I don't want to put aside those who represent friends for life. **

**Review so other people see the story interesting. XD**

**I am so happy that I finished this means so much to me (personally). **

**Thanks for sticking with me and this love story. **

**Bye,**

**Rose.**

**Remember, plz XD**

**l**

**l**

**V **


	6. VAMPIRE ACADEMY FANFIC PREVIEW

**Hello guys! I just wanted to give a little something. A preview of a three chapter story, called "Back-to-Dead" its a Vampire Academy Fanfiction and it might inspire you to read the books if you haven't done so already. I love Dimitri and Rose and those are the two protagonist of the story,**

**Thanks! Rose ^^**

* * *

**Back-to-Dead PREVIEW**

**A VA Fanfic**

**By. RJP**

* * *

_I can't stop thinking about you, thinking about us together. Our bodies in perfect synchronization knowing our minds think alike. _

_I remember the night we were together, it was raining, I was broken, hurt and left alone for reasons I fail to remember. I knocked a few minutes later you open the door, speechless, confused and ready. Determination written all over your face, you swept me into your arms; I felt the abs crushing my stomach and the bulge already there. Suddenly your lips violently crushed my own. Heaven, I knew above everything else this was my heaven, my paradise that I just came back to. _

_I remember the night I thought I loved someone else. Dimitri resounded in my head. I loved him no doubt about that but, he had become a painful memory how he wanted me in way I didn't. How I thought he was the only one I needed…how he was the only one who truly understood. _

_But I was wrong, he wasn't the only one or the best…it was you. Always you, I don't know if I love you but, I do have strong feelings because after Dimitri no one else loved me, but here you were opening you heart to me. _

_I kept teasing you, playing you because I needed something strong for my addiction. My addiction of knowing I would never lose you. But then again I did, wrong decision led to losing you. _

_I kept wondering, remembering what had changed, but the only thing was I was awakened. _

I woke up in a strange bed. A man looks at me, smiles and offers his hand. I didn't take it, this was a stranger.

"I know you don't know me, but I certainly know you," his voice was cold and manipulating underneath the feeling was the Russian accent.

"Who are you?" I asked this stranger.

He smile

"Dimitri Belikov," he said but without the offering hand.

"Who am I?" I asked

"Rose Belikov, my wife," his smirk got stronger.

"What are you?" I asked.

"We, dear, are Strigoi," he said with pride, one I didn't feel myself.

Suddenly as if I switch turn inside of me. I jumped into his arms, crushing his lips, ripping obstacles and connecting in a perfect way.

As if I was someone else, I saw someone… a girl who seem to matter.

_Lissa _said some strange voice.

I was awakened and something I knew was wrong.


End file.
